highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pinkrain/Sakerfollow
❝ X'' ❞ — ''- X A tall murky brown wire furred tom with yellow eyes. Currently a warrior of ThunderClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: moggy(a huge mix of unidentified breeds) Description: Sakerfollow is a tall, long legged tom with uneven, rough fur with an awful texture to it. He has numerous tufts over his body, including his ears, neck, ankles, knees and back. Being rather skinny to the point where his ribs are easily visible, though it doesn't effect him, only makes his skin vulnerable to wounds. Sakerfollow's eyes are a dull, pupil-less yellow and have an odd look to them. His stomach and chest are littered with scars, as well as his right ear being torn and tail being ripped off, leaving a short tufted stub. Palette: : = Base (#44413a) : = Overcoat (#545044) : = Tufts/markings (#35332f) : = Eyes (#a49d87) : = Inner Ears (#716f6b) : = Nose (#25231e) : = Tongue (#9a8693) : = Pawpads (#25231e) Voice: 1:40 Lofur Raknison as Ragnar Sturlusson from TGC Scent: Burnt pine and mint Gait: tba 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Leisurely -' Description of trait * '''+ Rational -''' Description of trait * '''± Insouciant -''' Description of trait * '''± Intuitive -''' Description of trait * '''− Apathetic -''' Description of trait * '''− Monotonous -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Rogue life' Clan: Roaming lands Cats Involved: Dustthroat, Foxsprint, Scold Age Range: 0-13 moons *Born from a Rogue and ThunderClanner, Saker had a sibling, Scold, the two were scrawny unhealthy kits who had very little chance in surviving, and as they aged had to make do with their states. *Dustthroat, the father, was a compassionate, man of his word character. Foxsprint wasn't so great, unforgiving and selfish, the mother of the kits. *As Saker aged, he was put through many tests and training sessions with his mother, though his scars are hidden beneath his bizarre fur, the current state of how he looks now is a result of it. *He was taught to close his heart to everything, to feel for no one and nothing at all. Which is exactly what he has done. Scold was the stronger, more muscular type, and also took his mother's side in the relationship with Saker, casting him out. *Saker's father, Dustthroat, ventured off far away in search of prey and new shelter, but he didn't return after that, he'd been lost out in the furthest regions of the moors. *Saker abandoned the rest of his family, ridding himself of their wrath and roaming deep into the forests of ThunderClan's territory. 'History' 'Warriorhood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: ThunderClan cats Age Range: 13+ moons *Saker was taken into ThunderClan due to his state, though, as badly battered as he looked, Saker was completely fine, it was his natural rough and filthy looking appearance. *Moons passed, and Saker was renamed Sakerfollow and made into a full member of the clan, in which he still is to this day. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Nettlemuzzle/Queen/Acquaintance/Dot Rating(s)/30% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Mothflutter/Warrior/Distant Friend/Dot Rating(s)/43% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts